Letters to the Dead and Gone
by Chibi Tomoko
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian go on through time, ending up with a lot of stress in the current day era. The one person he can confide in to speak with is dead, so how do they communicate? Letters left at the grave site, of course. What will Ciel trust with the grave site? And who will read it?
1. Introduction

Hi, I'm finally back. I have a new idea and I promise not to neglect my other stories because of it. Hope you enjoy. This is modern ay with a technical AU.

* * *

Ciel closed his eyes, blocking out everything, the quiet. The noise. The emptiness. He began to write a short letter and quietly deposited the thoughts he felt in this moment to the paper in a vague, simple note.

He finished moments later, deciding to take the scenic route to his destination. He walked slowly, after about an hour or so of walking, reaching his destination.

He looked down upon the grave, mute, taking off his hat, and putting his note upon the grave, touching the headstone gingerly, lovingly, as if it might break, and turning away; ignoring the feeling of eyes on him he'd always felt when he did this. It wasn't often of course, just on holidays or when he needed to let out some stress through a simple flick of the wrist.

The notes always disappear, but it never bothered him. He'd always assumed the notes were blown away in the wind. But how wrong he was, thinking it could be that simple. No no, it could never be so simple. A smile curls upon a face far away as the young demon turns his back and walks away, head bent in some emotion he didn't comprehend. When he felt he was far enough away, the owner of the smile stooped down to the grave and got the letter, reading it.

_'Thank you for setting me free, happy anniversary.' _with a crude drawing of a contract symbol. A chuckle fills the air at the sight of it.

"You draw horribly." the voice says in a whisper, "But I love it anyway."

* * *

A/N-ok, the first chapter isn't really this. It's more of a prelude, and the real story will be more interesting than this part. And more lengthy.


	2. Remembering

I worked my ass off with this chapter and tried my best to keep it error free. Please let me know if you find any. Enjoy. I feel its a bit forced at times but I at least tried.

* * *

Ciel awoke to the sound of the alarm clock buzzing away annoyingly. He slammed his fist down upon it angrily, sitting up quickly. He frowned at the device with a venomous edge. _'After all these damned years it still bothers me to use the damn thing.' _he thought bitterly.

He tossed the covers off violently, tugging off the baggy tee and shorts he slept in for the night, picking up a simple pair of jeans and a more fitting shirt left on the foot board on his way to the bathroom. He calmed himself with a nice shower of about 15 minutes, enjoying the warm gentle rush of water raining upon him.

"One of the few things I don't mind in this modern era." he mumbled to himself as he dried off.

Once finished with his shower, he walked out, newly clad in his work clothes.

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out his bracelets, earrings, watch, and necklace, putting them on quickly. He checked his appearance in the mirror and brushed down his still mildly wet, tangled hair rather roughly before slipping on his shoes and walking to the kitchen where a warm poptart was already waiting.

He walked to the counter where said poptart innocently lie on its plate, picking it up and taking a bite, taking a sip of the milk that sat beside it. After a few more bites, he had finished the thing off and began to chug down his milk.

Once finished with that, he left the glass and plate where he'd found them, walking back to his room to put on his contact just in case his bangs refused to cooperate. Lastly he looked at himself one last time with a careful eye. Seeing all is in order, he left for the bus.

Upon waiting for it, he pulled out his iPod he'd just barely remembered to have put in his pocket of his work pants the night before, setting it to shuffle. He'd just begun to get to the lyrics of Hail To The King(A/N-YES, I make him listen to rock and heavy metal, its the style I think he's best with in modern day. And YES, I LOVE me some Avenged Seven Fold, and he shall too, or at least this song.) when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Ali, the girl he'd learned to call a friend and who shared a job with him.

He gave a lazy smirk as she took an ear bud and put it in her ear, starting to dance just slightly (in her opinion) to the song, swaying her body and shaking her hips in time.

"Which one is this? I haven't heard it before." she remarked, still dancing.

"Hail To The King. It's from the newest album." he spoke, gaping at her slightly. He couldn't help but be amazed at the girl's ability to dance so in rhythm to a song she'd never heard before a day in her life.

"You dance to it too well to have heard it for the first time just now." he remarked rather unceremoniously, deadpanning.

"When your ma has an old fashioned hit house then yeah, your ass is gonna learn to ride a beat!" she explained, giggling a bit.

"Of course." he replies, smirking.

Soon enough, the bus came, the two of them boarding, Ali dancing every step of the way, giving the pedos on the bus a bit of a show, even though she did have shorts under her rather short skirt. Ciel wasn't sure on whether or not he should deny knowing her, but he decided against saying anything in the matter, calmly taking their usual seat toward the back, where people were rather sparse.

Taking the ear bud back, and placing it in his own ear and ignoring her whine, he turned his back to her and curled in on himself a bit. "Wake me when we get there." he mumbles over his shoulder.

Not hearing her reply but knowing she said no, he closed his eyes. He knows she'll do it anyway. Knowing such a thing let his mind at ease, just a bit. A tiny bit however, is just enough for him to get a few more minutes of sleep.

* * *

_Flashback-_

"_Sebastian. Lets go back to the surface." Ciel spoke, looking around his surroundings carefully, disliking what he saw even more than before. _

_He'd been taken back to hell with Sebastian, and it'd been about a year or two. He found it a very unpleasant place to be, even after being there for so long, but of course, he had lost his human sense of time, or so he thought, making it seem much longer. _

"_Missing your __old life, Young Master?" Sebastian teased._

"_No. But I loathe this place. It's still foreign and confusing after all of this time, I'd much rather go back to the surface." he whined, a finger pointing upwards toward earth._

"_As you wish. However, I warn you, things aren't the same as when you were human. A fair amount of time has passed since then and it may put you into a state of cultural shock." Sebastian responded, showing a small speck of concern on his handsome features._

_Ciel looked at his butler, curious of where he could have possibly meant by __such a __statement. "Sebastian, what do you mean by cultural shock? How long have we been in this place?" he asked, a small amount of alarm sparking through him for an instant. _

_Amused by the very childlike, _human like, _reaction his master gave, Sebastian could only smirk demonically before offering his explanation. "You as a demon have a different sense of time than that of a human in this realm, but it intertwines with your dwindling human senses. As such, what you may believe to be a year or two here could __very well__ be __equal to __a century o__r __two on earth."_

_The ex-earl was in shock- a possible two centuries had passed him by with a blink of the eye? Part of him __wasn't able to,__ no, _refused to _believe what he was hearing._

_Picking up on it, the crow attempted to soothe the boy. "I'm very sorry, Young Master, I hadn't thought to tell you earlier."_

"_It doesn't matter, I still want to go." the still mildly shocked demon child responded stubbornly._

_Giving a bow and a smirk, the raven haired man could say only one thing to his master's decision. "Yes, My Lord. I shall make the arrangements."_

* * *

_Making the arrangements for his Young Lord was quite a hassle, even to the practically perfect Sebastian. Upon coming back to the human world, he had quite a large job on his hands. He had to familiarize himself with the new age and time quickly and find a way to introduce it to Ciel without putting him into shell shock. Also having to find food, shelter, clothes, and money, among other things, __but he managed to do so within the human hour. _

_B__eing the amazing butler he is, he tapped into the money that his master left behind at the estate at his false death and converted it to American money, using a fair bit of it in cash to buy the master __and himself __clothes that he saw were fashionable, new __popular electronics with popular music and found a small apartment to stay in, among other things. Next was getting Ciel to adapt. He took a deep drawn out breath, knowing what he'd just done would be much simpler than getting his master to blend in with this new surroundings. On a rather sour note, he descended to hell to retrieve the ex earl._

_U__pon doing so he had brought the boy a change of clothes for him to change into, __hoping to not get slapped for the style of them. _

"_Young Master, I've made the arrangements. All that's left is to change." he spoke._

"_Fine. Hand me the clothes." the boy spoke, holding out his hand._

_The butler laid some folded up pants into the boys outstretched hand, curious to see the reaction._

_The boy first unfolded the shirt, staring at it. _

"_Sebastian." _

"_Yes?"_

"_What the bloody hell is this?" the boy held up his clothes in disgust._

"_The latest in fashion for your age group, My Lord." Sebastian spoke rather bluntly, helping the boy out of his normal clothes and into the new ones._

_The butler was amused with the boy's __behavior toward__ his new clothing, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Are you ready?" he asked._

"_Aren__'__t you going to change?" __the boy looked at his butler, glaring not just slightly at his unchanged attire. _

"_Allow me to worry over that matter, My Lord." he responded with a smirk. He grabbed the boy in a secure grip and began to make his way to the surface world._

* * *

_C__iel stared, disbelieving. The world around him had changed dramatically and he couldn't even comprehend anything going on around him. He couldn__'__t even believe the clothes he was wearing, as he looked down at his midnight blue and gray band shirt, faded black jeans, and black and white graphic high tops, with his arms weighed down with bracelets. He felt like an alien who'd come to a completely different planet. Even more so when he gave his butler a once over. No longer was the tall, raven haired man in his butler attire. __I__nstead of his tail coat and dress shoes, he was clad in a black graphitti shirt and non faded, black jeans with black converse, arms bare, a necklace with a shark tooth dangling from his neck in __place of his tie__._

_'when had he even changed? And when did he get those bracelets on my arms?' the boy thought, thoroughly confused._

_The poor boy had gone into shell shock, frozen in place, frozen in a time that no longer existed. Men no longer wore clothes like he was accustomed, women no longer wore dresses that were modest. No longer was it ill mannered for a woman to show her legs. No longer did a man have to act nicely in public. No longer were curses a practice to be done under one's breath or in private. Nothing was the same. __Where was this place? Where was his earth? The one he'd known so long ago had seemingly vanished into thin air, as this one came to take its place with its strange, confusing ways._

"_What year is it?" the boy asked, trying to ignore the feeling of the bile in the back of his throat and his ever weakening knees. The boy was going into a state of panic, and his athsma didn't seem to bode well with his momentary shock._

"_2013." Sebastian quickly spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady the boy._

_T__he small boy had reached his limit as his body went __slack against his butler, nearly fainting._

"_Young Master, are you alright? Shall we go to the new home I've prepared for you?" the butler questioned, concerned._

"_Fine." Ciel breathed, too stunned to object. _

_Sebastian hesitated for a brief moment-what would be the best way to take him there? If they wanted to blend in, he would call a taxi. But if it was dire, which it seemed to be, he would have to find a more sly way to get him home in a fraction of the time a cab would take. _

_The butler pondered for a moment, brows knitted together in thought, when a most helpful device catches his eye. An alleyway across the street could be used to get them where they needed to be. A smirk surfaced upon the demon's face as he carefully lead the young earl across the street into the alleyway, then picking him up bridal style and jumping up onto the rooftop, dashing away at breakneck speed in the right direction, virtually undetected. _

_Ciel hung on tightly, stuffing his face into the raven's chest, not wanting to see the new world anymore, furious with it. __Occasionally he would squeeze his eyes shut tightly and silently beg that it was only a dream, this new world. Deep inside he knew that despite his wishes, this was what the world was now, and he couldn't change it, no matter how uncomfortable he felt about it._

_'Wait,' he thought, realization dawning upon him rudely. 'I am the Earl of Phantomhive, The Queen's Watch Dog. I've battled things people didn't know could exist- death gods, living puppets, and Bizarre Dolls, yet I can't fight the passage of time? Preposterous!'_

_With that he realized he couldn't afford to watch any more time pass him by. His fingers gripped Sebastian's shirt tighter still, __nearly ripping holes in the fabric, his resolve strengthening. Sebastian, being the butler he is, pick__ed__ up on such a gesture and smirk__ed__, knowing what his young master ha__d__ decided. _

"_Young Master, I don't believe this material is suitable for your grip." he playfully chided, landing on the ledge of the apartment he'd chosen for himself and the young demon in his arms. _

"_Che." is the boy's only verbal response, loosening the hold upon the cloth anyway. _

_Sebastian chuckle__d__ as he shift__ed __the boy's weight to one arm and open__ed__ the door with the free one, __calmly__ stepping inside and sitting the child on the chair not far from the __window._

_S__aid child look__ed__ around the new space, astonished at the place it self. __First, to his horror, he noticed the living space allotted__ was tiny and __had__ very strange furniture.__ Next was the strange appliances littering the small space, most of which he stared at with a more than fair amount of distrust, but not without a curious flair._

_As Sebastian noticed, a devilish smirk danced upon his lips. "__I understand this isn't to your usual standards, but it will have to do. The Phantomhive Estate has completely decayed without the proper care and would take even me a while to fix it. Also, I felt it would attract a bit of unwanted attention."_

_The child seethed, biting his tongue to stop himself from unleashing the fury of every swear, curse, bit of profanity, and nasty order he knew. And the damned butler smirked wider, amused by the idea of having his master live in such a _pathetic_ excuse of a home. He was still an annoyingly perfect butler indeed, even after all of this time._

"_Fine." the younger demon spoke through gritted teeth, refusing to stroke the ego of the elder demon with a compliment or good word. _

"_Would you like tour now?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the child's livid mood completely._

"_Tour of what." Ciel demanded furiously. "This may prove to be the biggest room in the house." he __criticized__ none too gently._

_He felt as though he were in a cage. __His eyes widened in realization at the feeling. The word resounded in his head repeatedly, sending him reeling down a path of his most dreaded memories. He began to shake, the room longer the new place of residence and scorn, but instead the room of cages, the alta__r__ not far off-Next was his turn. If he was human he would've emptied the contents of his stomach, a wheezing fit of hyperventilation began to surface. The room was spinning, his mind foggy and filled to the brim with terror at the sight of himself on the altar, __eyes wide and lifeless. _Dead.

_Sebastian __carefully moved toward his Young Master, giving him a gentle hand on his shoulder, bending to his height, speaking in the most soothing tone he could muster. "Young Master, with my help you've escaped that place and are now free to move about without fear of death in __such a filthy environment__. Please, pull yourself together with that thought."_

_The butler's bold words rang true, bringing the boy out of his state of hysteria rather quickly. He relaxed against the butler's touch and nodded, his breathing and vision returning to normal._

"_Are you still set against that tour?" Sebastian asked, a bit of teasing in his tone. _

"_Just show me around already." Ciel scowled furiously._

"_As you wish, My Lord." he spoke. Smirking shamelessly as he led the boy around the apartment, __introducing him to the new rooms and things. The boy was very displeased with the environment the butler had chosen, glowering at the new place he was to call "home" without relent. _

_The butler seemed to enjoy this, containing his smirk becoming quite a chore. Upon reaching the bedroom, the poor boy grew tired and was tucked in by his servant for a nap. He disliked being babied but at this time he had very little energy to object, allowing the butler to do this was the most normal thing to have happened today. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep as he held on the thought of this one piece of normalcy, __concluding his day_.

He was roughly jabbed in the side as the bus came to a stop. Upon opening his eyes he saw Ali halfway down the aisle. With a sigh he got up to follow, taking his bittersweet time to walk into the hell known as his job.

* * *

A/N- This chapter is short and mostly a flashback, but I felt I needed some backstory to get you guys to understand a bit better. Also I want to say there is a reason Ciel eats human food and stuff like that. It will be explained later. Also, yes, Ciel has an embarrassing job for his pride. Any guesses toward what it is?


End file.
